


The Young Warrior of Wei

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Zhang Lin is the daughter of the warrior Zhang Liao. After realising that her path does not follow that of her fathers she seeks out her opportunity to escape Luoyang and find her own path.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Young Warrior of Wei

Dear Father,

I hope it is your eyes that are first to lay eyes on this letter as any other I would not trust to properly inform you of what is about to happen, let alone the possibility that they’d take advantage knowing you won’t be watching over me.

This letter is to inform you that I’m leaving Luoyang. I can’t stand being looked down at by Dong Zhou and the constant fear that he causes me to have has been going on for too long now. I understand that you have your loyalty to Lu Bu but to serve a man like Dong Zhou, it is a path I can’t follow.

Know that I still love you, father. I do not make this decision lightly knowing that I won’t be able to come to you for help. But for what it’s worth I hope it reassures you to know that I will use everything you taught me to survive, so to help find my own path in this land of chaos.

Your daughter,  
Lin.

\---

Zhang Lin stared at the letter after putting the feather pen back into the ink. In all of her 16-year life, she didn’t expect to find herself writing something like this. But every word spoke truths from her heart. Ever since her mother died her father had looked after her and raised her, all the while he served one of the greatest and most feared warriors in the land, the man they called Lu Bu. 

The current year was 189 and Lu Bu along with herself and her father had ended up in the service of the tyrant known as Dong Zhou. He was a greedy and disgusting man who had taken Lu Bu as his adoptive son. Where Lu Bu went her father Zhang Liao went. Her father was also a famed warrior working in the shadow of Lu Bu but to Lin, she always said her father was better than all those across the land.

Like her father, Lin wanted to become a warrior. Favouring the bow and arrow she trained in the art of archery when she was able to and was also trained in the way of swordsmanship. Her father always told her that even though she could be a fine archer she still needed to know her way with a close combat weapon if those who she considered her enemies came too close. These were part of the skills she believed would help her survive on her own, away from her father.

Lin looked over to the bag that was filled with various items she would need. Food, water, change of clothes and smaller items she couldn’t part with. Next to the bag was her bow and arrows. There were enough arrows to get her by at least 100. A simple sword rested in its holder as well. These may be all the things she thought she needed but she knew that it would take much more as soon as she left the walls of the capital. Still, she was unsure if this was truly the right thing to do.

Before she could think further into the matter she heard a commotion outside. Lin quickly shuffled from her spot to the door of her room where she tried to listen in.

“Did you hear? Lord Cao Cao had attempted to assassinate Dong Zhou,” a man said, most likely a servant.

“Indeed. They are currently being hunted down before they can escape,” the other said.

Someone had attempted to take the life of Dong Zhou? It was a crazy thought especially considering a failed attempt would lead to Lu Bu chasing them down. Although chaotic the situation was this was the perfect time to leave. It would be too hard to leave at the dead of night with the guards around. And she felt like she was always being watched. 

Lin quickly put on her light armour as well as grabbing her bow and arrows and placing them around her shoulder. Her sword was placed onto her hip and finally, her bag was on her back. With a last look at her room, she made sure the note was clear as day on her small table. With everything she needed she quickly made sure that no one was in the hallway of her room and quietly slipped out.

\---

It wasn’t easy trying to find paths that weren’t either guarded or had individuals that would question why she was out and about. But with the commotion going on it left certain points undefended meaning she could slip by towards one of the exits. 

Lin knew the palace layout well and knew of the rear gate that would lead outside. Assuming this Lord Cao Cao was trying to get away to the front gate first she wouldn’t be surprised if they soon found themselves heading to the rear gate where it would be the least guarded. With this in mind, Lin hurried to the rear gate.

Heading down the stairs quickly she soon found herself at the rear gate with an obstacle in the way. Just as she thought the one known as Lord Cao Cao and two others had made it to the rear gate, however, they were in combat.

“Father…” Lin said in a hushed town. 

Lin shook her head, she couldn’t let herself be stopped when she was so close. She opened the gate opposite of where the fighting was taking place and quickly snuck by. To say she was being sneaky was an exaggeration. As soon as she saw the gate open and the drawbridges lowered she sprinted for all she could. Any cries or shouts she ignored only wanting to get away from the gates as fast as possible.

Looking behind her she took one last look at the place she once called home. Before turning back to look forward she caught a glimpse of Lord Cao Cao and the two others. They had defeated her father and had gotten past to their own escape. Lin only hoped that he wouldn’t find the letter so soon after this defeat, otherwise, he would have a horrible night, though she hadn’t considered the first night alone she would have until the reality of her new situation dawned on her.

\---

Lin took camp or rather found a spot in the forests just a ways away from the capital. With a small fire to keep her warm she contemplated what to do next. She had done what she had wanted, escape the tyranny of Dong Zhou and pursue her own path. But she didn’t know what to do after it all. She was now in a world where anything could happen to her, from the worst-case scenarios to being robbed or to the scenarios where she would find herself on the ground gasping for help.

“Was this truly the path that I should have chosen?” Lin said aloud.

“Perhaps you can tell us that, young one,” a deep male voice said.

Lin panicked picking up her bow and drawing an arrow from her quiver. 

“Calm yourself, we are not here to harm you,” the voice said again as the figure appeared in front of her.

The figure was soon recognisable, it was the same person from who she saw escape Luoyang. 

“You’re Cao Cao aren’t you?” Lin asked lowering her bow.

“That’s Lord Cao Cao to you,” another figured corrected her aggressively, his voice too was deep but rough as well with an easy temper to trigger.

Cao Cao raised his arm to the one who called her out on her plunder. “Not to worry, cousin. Tell me, how do you know of me?”

Lin kept her bow in hand as she observed both Cao Cao and the other two figures with him. All three were in outfits marked with blue. It was clear Cao Cao was one of authority and leadership while the others were warriors through and through. 

“I was aware of your escape from Luoyang, after your attempt to assassinate Dong Zhou,” Lin replied.

“It is fairly recent news as well, so only those in the area could have possibly known of it so soon,” Cao Cao said crossing his arms.

Lin remained silent remaining cautious, she didn’t know what these three wanted from her especially if one was so distinguished as Lord Cao Cao.

“Am I wrong?” Cao Cao again asked persisting for an answer.

Lin shook her head. “No, you’re not wrong. It is true that I was at Luoyang at the same time as when you made the attempt and escaped. It was the same time I too was making my way out of the city.”

“And what was your reason for leaving the city?” The large man with the bow asked.

“It was to escape Dong Zhou and his tyranny. I couldn’t serve a man like that and I couldn’t agree with the path my father was taking,” Lin replied firmly.

“I see, so who might your father be?” Cao Cao asked tilting his head in curiosity.

Lin again took a moment before speaking again. “I am the daughter of Zhang Liao, the loyal warrior that stands by the side of Lu Bu and currently serves Dong Zhou. He was the one you fought at the rear gate.”

“So, the daughter of such a mighty warrior has snuck off to seek her own path that does not follow that of her families?” The man with the curved sword and aggressive tone asked.

Lin nodded though not appreciating the man’s tone. “That is correct.”

Cao Cao looked Lin over as he pondered. He then proceeded to sit himself down opposite of Lin next to the small fire before gesturing for her to also sit. Lin raised an eyebrow before sitting herself down.

“Tell me, what is it you seek on this path?” Cao Cao asked.

Lin placed down her bow before crossing her arms. She closed her eyes in though of the question before frowning and shaking her head. “My apologies, Lord Cao Cao but I can’t give you a firm answer. It was at the time…”

Cao Cao cut her off by raising his hand for her to cease her current sentence. “You may say you don’t have an answer but truly you do. I ask again what it is you seek on your path.”

The other two figures had walked up close to stand behind Cao Cao. They were quite intimidating and weren’t helping her train of thought at all but she still pondered on the question. 

“I suppose the path I seek is one where I may see a world that is no longer under the corrupt rule of thugs and tyrants such as Dong Zhou. Men such as him can’t lead the land to a peaceful time where everyone can be assured that war won’t ravage the land. I do not know how I can achieve this path but I hope to find it,” Lin replied honestly.

Cao Cao nodded his head a small smile appearing on his face. “Then why don’t you join me then? You know I don’t intend to stand by and watch Dong Zhou from afar but rather I intend to forge a path to a world of my own vision.”

“Cousin, are you sure this is wise? You hardly even know if this woman, no, this child is worthy to be a warrior,” The aggressive man said clearly scoffing at such an idea.

Lin shook her head having had enough of the man’s insults towards her. “I don’t take kindly to such insults. I am the daughter of Zhang Liao and have been trained by him. I know my way around the bow and sword. I am quite capable of being a warrior that can one day even match the ability of my father.”

“I do not care for your weak words, you may claim to be the daughter to him but he hardly seemed a challenge.”

Lin stood up ready to strike back before Cao Cao raised his voice to silence the two from further arguing.

“Silence. Xiahou Dun, I know what I am doing and I see in this woman a future as a warrior. It may not be now but I assure you that I don’t wish for such potential talent to go to waste. Xiahou Yuan, you wouldn’t mind teaching her the ways of the bow and honing her skills to serve under me?”

Lin was thankful to now have names put to the other two figures and she wondered if Cao Cao had meant to do that to help her feel more at ease.

Yuan laughed with a hearty smile on his face. “I do enjoy having another archer specialist alongside me. How about it kid? Care to show me some of that skill you claim to have?”

Lin nodded her head quickly with a confident smile and bowing her head. “I’d be more than happy to, Master Yuan.”

Another laugh soon followed as Cao Cao smiled. “Excellent. Then, Zhang Lin, I shall ask you again. Will you join me and help me realise my ambition for this world?”

Lin stood at attention before bowing to Cao Cao. “If you’ll accept me, my Lord. I would be happy to serve you and help you realise your ambitions.”

Cao Cao nodded before turning back towards the horses nearby. “Then come along, we have an extra horse for you to ride with us. I must prepare my strength so that one day I can match that of Lu Bu in battle.”

Lin nodded as she packed up her things and put out the fire. She followed alongside Xiahou Yuan and steered clear of Xiahou Dun. She didn’t know if this was fate that led them to her or her to them but no matter she had found the beginning of her path.

\---

Zhang Liao had returned to the palace after Cao Cao had escaped. He was a fine warrior and his other warriors were also not to be underestimated. But they had run away from Lu Bu meaning they truly hadn’t faced the might he possessed. 

However, after being dismissed from the rant or even claim of victory that Dong Zhou made he had been more concerned for what was missing within the palace. Since the escape he had been trying to seek his daughter out with little luck. Not even the servants had seen her. Once he had spare time Liao had made his way to his daughters room. 

“Lin, are you in there?” He asked knocking on the door.

The first sign of unease was the lack of light, only darkness. He knocked again thinking it would rouse a possibly sleeping Lin but again no reply. 

“I’m coming in,” Liao said as he opened the door only to see that no one was there. 

He also noticed that it was rather empty save a few things. Had she gone out to train? The warrior was uncertain of that as there was far more taken than needed for the training grounds. His eyes then rested on the letter on the table. He walked over kneeling down and reading it.

Zhang Liao was unsure how to feel as he let each word sink in. His daughter had left the city. He questioned when and how she managed to slip by without him noticing. He then recalled the battle with Cao Cao. He had taken notice of someone sneaking past before running off. Some soldiers gave chase but were taken down when Cao Cao had defeated him and escaped.

Zhang Liao placed down the letter and let his face rest in his hands. He wasn’t sad nor happy. He wasn’t disappointed or angry. The father who loved his daughter still loved her knowing that this conflict in her heart with the path they were walking was there. He didn’t expect Lin to make this choice but she did and deep down Zhang Liao felt proud knowing she had made her own choice to leave the nest and seek her own path. Whatever the path may be he hoped he would at least see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental chapter to a potential story. I'd like to see what people think of it before adding any more to it so please feel free to leave any thoughts on it. I've attempted this before but decided to have another crack at it.


End file.
